Wipe That Smile Off Your Face!
by That's Mrs. Nox To You
Summary: Nikki is a goth in Mineral Town, and with the help of the voices in her head, she goes on a KILLING SPREE! CHAPTERS 11 AND 12 ARE UP!
1. Little Background on Nikki

Hello, peoples! This is my first fanfiction outside of Quizilla, so be nice! Also, I don't own any of these characters except Nikki! Nikki is mine! If you copy Nikki, I will teleport killer squirrels into your head!

Chapter One - Nikki

I hate my life more than anything, especially here in Mineral Town, where everyone smiles at you when you pass by; where most boring people love to live, but where normal people, like me, are bored out of their minds, and they eventually go crazy. I wouldn't be here if my parents hadn't driven me to run away. My mom left my dad when I was seven, and he got so depressed that he started drinking. e would always come home late, and would wake me up to beat me. I still have bruises from the last time he hit me. I ran away from all that when I was twelve, and I hitched a ride on a cruise ship heading to Japan. I only had the clothes on my back and about twenty dollars, a Game Boy and some games, and a box of Cheez-Its.

When the ship docked, I was on Mineral Beach, and that's when the whole thing began. I went around the place until I found an old farm. The windows of the house were boarded up, and there was a rotting For Sale sign in front. I looked at the price and it made my mouth drop open in shock. Only 100 G! I got my $20 translated into Gs and bought the house for half my money. I found tons of stuff inside, though! There were all kinds of CDs; Evanescense, Green Day, Seether, Linkin Park, Simple Plan, Black Eyed Pea, Kylie Minoque, Mis-Teeq, and The Killers were just a few of them! There were gothic clothes filling up the closets, and two pairs of shit-kickin boots! The whole house was furnished, even! I smiled and made myself at home. It's been four years since that day, and I want to get away. Now. And this craving for escape must have driven me insane, because soon I began hearing THEM...


	2. The Two Voices

Once again, I do not own any of these characters except NIKKI! Also, an appearance from Nailbunny and Psycho Doughboy from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac! They're disguised as other things, but I just used their personalities, which I DO NOT OWN! NAILBUNNY AND PSYCHO DOUGHBOY'S PERSONALITIES ARE JHONEN VASQUEZ'S, NOT INVADER SIN'S! Also, I DO NOT OWN GREEN DAY! THAT INCLUDES BILLY JOE OR JOEL OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!

Warning: References to witchcraft in here and it may offend some people! Doesn't offend me, though, cuz my friend's into witchcraft! (Lauren: …What? Why do you people keep staring at me? looks at Sin Did you say something!) Uh… Also some cussing! runs from Lauren

Nikki looked up at the television screen and saw that My Dear Princess was on. She sneered at the very thought of that horrible princess. Why did they even have her on the air anymore? All she does is cook and clean and wait for the fucking prince to come and fight the Demon Lord who has 'powers'.

_Ha! If those are powers, I'm a prep!_ she thought.

She stood up and turned off the television. She wanted to do something, but she didn't know what.

_Kill someone… Kill someone now._

_What? No! I think about it, but I don't want to do it!_

_Is that so? Then tell me. What have you been thinking about for the past hour?_

_Killing Zack._

_Exactly! Now if you would let your thoughts turn into actions, you would be happier! Think about it. No more Zack smiling and telling you to keep non-existent shipments in the box. No more having to worry about the retarded dog contest that everyone is forced to attend._

_That horrible Frisbee…_

_Yes…We agree on something. Now go and kill Zack. Just think of the most horrible way for him to end… Maybe I can take a form if you work at it…_

Nikki walked across the room to a large box in the corner, where she kept some torture weapons she had found when she had been over to Mary's house. They had been in Anna's room. She remembered Anna smacking her across the face for entering, and she forbid her to come over again. Nikki had slapped her back, saying 'Don't hit me or I'll hit you harder!' She picked up a lethal-looking blade and smiled. She imagined Zack's look of horror as she came up on him with the blade, his scream as she plunged it deep into his guts. The thought of it made her want to do it even more.

"Nikki, stop!"

Nikki froze and looked around. There, on the wall, was the poster of Green Day, and she thought Billy Joe had been talking to her! _'Am I going crazy?'_ she thought, but just when she had reassured herself that it had been her imagination, Billy spoke again.

"Think about what you're about to do, Nikki! What has Zack ever done to you?"

_He lies! The filthy punk lies! Now go and destroy Zack! DO IT NOW!_

Nikki straightened up and glared at Billy. "What?" he said.

"I'll tell you what, Armstrong! I'm not gonna do what you tell me to do! I'm choosing my own sides, and if you don't like it, then fuck off!"

She wrenched open the drawer in her bedside table and took out a black candle. She took a razor blade and carved the word 'Zack' into the edge. She took out a lighter and lit the candle. This was a spell she had made herself. She had learned from the many witchcraft books she had read that karma came back three times if you used dark magic, but right now she was just furious and ready to kill. She stomped over to the closet and took out the black hooded sweatshirt she always kept for one of those trips to Mother's Hill at night. She put on the hoodie and pulled the hood over her head so no one could tell it was her.

_Yes, Nikki… Now go and destroy Zack… _

"Nikki, wait! Please!"

"Billy, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll rip you up and feed you to those wild snakes that come around here at night!"

"But, Nikki!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Nikki shouted, and she opened the door and slammed it behind her.

_Heehee, nice one, Sis!_

_Yeah? Well, I do what I can…_

_Soon she'll be another pawn to us!_

_Yeah, but first we need to fix up the house. When she comes home, we want her to have a nice little surprise…_

_A cake! Cool! I want some cake! Can we make cake, Sis? Please oh please oh…"_

_SHUT UP! I TOLD you what the surprise was five minutes ago!_

_Oh! That surprise? Aaw, but I want cake!"_

_Geez! WHEN are you going to grow up?_

…_Never! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! …Was that good enough? I thought it was too melodramatic…_

_Who cares? It's your laugh._

_True… But I want people to be afraid of me!_

_Just show them your face._

…_Sorry, what?_

_Nothing…_


	3. Zack Goes ByeBye!

Hey, I made two chapters in the same night! I shock even myself! Violence and cussing! Isn't that nice? Also, none of these characters are mine except Nikki! Natsume owns the Mineral Town people and Jhonen Vasquez owns the personalities of The Voice and Billy because I'm using the personalities of Nailbunny and Psycho Doughboy from Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. There's my disclaimer, so don't sue me!

Zack stood outside his beach home and looked out at the waves crashing into the shore. It looked like there was going to be a storm soon. Sure enough, black clouds were beginning to block the starry sky. He walked inside and went to the fridge in the corner, where he pulled out a can of Cherry Coke (Sin: Ooh, my favorite!) before walking out again. That's when he noticed it. Something was moving in the bushes.

'_It must be just a squirrel or something!' _Zack reassured himself.

But the bushes stopped moving as quickly as they had started. Then he heard the crunching of the sand. "Who's there?" Zack called.

The sound stopped. His heart was pounding somewhere near his throat. He was about to turn around, run inside, and lock the door when a knife stabbed through his stomach. A hand clapped over his mouth just as he was about to scream in pain.

"Don't make a sound, you fat lard! You've been nothing but a jackass to me since I came here, and now it's time for you to pay up for all those times," a female voice whispered in his ear.

He tried to scream again, but she pressed her hand harder against his mouth. "Shut up!" she whispered louder, and she twisted the blade inside his guts. He began to choke up blood, and soon his killer's hand was covered in blood. She looked down at her hand and smiled.

"This is getting kind of sad. I'll end this now," she said, and in one quick movement, Zack's head went rolling off on the sand.

Back at Nikki's house…

A tall figure stood in the middle of the room. She was wrapped in a long black cloak, which ended in curls of shadows. Her long black hair flowed over the ground. Her lips were the color of the blackest night and her eyes glowed red. "Yes, my servant… You have done your first service well…" the woman said, and she disappeared into a cloud of darkness…


	4. Glug Glug Glug

Hey peoples! The only thing here is the cussing. There shouldn't be any violence, but if there is, tell me! There's some alcohol in this one, though! And, once again, the characters are not mine expect Nikki! If you say that The Voice is mine, her image is, but her personality is Jhonen Vasquez's! The Mineral Town people are all Natsume's! If you steal Nikki, I'll replace your brain with a sack of taquitos!

Chapter 4 – Night Out

Nikki stood on the beach, looking down at what she had done. She smirked as she looked down at Zack's headless body. He would no longer be a bother to her…

_You did well, Nikki. I think you deserve a treat for this…_

Nikki felt her pocket grow heavy. She reached inside and pulled out 1500 G. '_She can do that?_' she thought, then she put the money back in her pocket and checked her watch.

8:10 PM

"Still have time," she said, and she started running as fast as she could to the inn.

"Hey, Nikki!" A red-haired teen greeted her at the door. "Hey Ann," Nikki sighed, "I really need a beer, Ann. You still open?"

"Hell yeah! We're open for about another hour!" Ann said, and Nikki followed her back inside the inn. She went over to the bar, where Cliff, Rick, and Kai were sitting. (It's Summer, by the way!) They all said Hi when she sat down at the counter. "What'll it be today, Nikki?" Doug asked, washing out a beer glass as he spoke. "Beer, please. The biggest glass you have," she said. Kai smirked. "Hey Nikki! You up for a drinking contest?" he said. "You're on, prettyboy," Nikki replied, grabbing the glass Doug gave her. They moved to a table in the corner. Everyone in the bar followed them there. One of them even pulled out a cell phone and invited people to watch.

Kai started off. He took a long sip from his beer and set it down, staring at Nikki. She picked up her beer and chugged half of it. "Beat that!" she said, smirking. "Sure!" Kai shouted, and he chugged down almost all of it. "Heh. Amateur," Nikki said, and she drained the beer in one gulp. "REFILL!" Kai and Nikki shouted at the same time.

One Hour Later…

"Nikki, are you sure you're gonna keep this up?" Manna asked, a worried look on her face. "SHUT UP! I can (hick!) beat him! You'll never (hick!) beat me at (hick!) Twister!" Nikki shouted. She was officially drunk as hell. Kai was chugging down his fifth beer, but Nikki had finished off her seventh and was yelling "CHEESE!" at Doug, who looked confused. "I think she means she wants a refill, Dad," Ann said. She looked like she was about to burst out laughing at the drunken comments Kai and Nikki were yelling. Doug came over with two more bottles of beer. "This is it for tonight, you two! You've had way too much tonight," he said, placing the beers on the table. "Come on, come on! Don't be a (hick!) jackass about it! Give us (hick!) another ten!" Kai said. He picked up the beer and started to drink it, then stopped in the middle of sipping it. His eyes bulged for a second, then his head slammed against the table. "Omigod!" Popuri shouted, running to the table. She felt for a pulse on his neck. "Oh shit! I don't feel a pulse!" she screamed. "Is he gonna have his beer?" Nikki asked, still drunk. She didn't wait for a reply before she grabbed it and drank it.

The Doctor came with a stretcher in a few seconds and carried Kai off to the Clinic, Popuri sobbing beside them. "I'll help Nikki get home," Manna sighed. She dragged Nikki out to her car outside the inn (Yes, they have CARS! ) and drove towards her house. "I don't know what happened today…" Manna sighed, looking into the back seat of her car, where Nikki was asleep, drooling on the black leather. The car pulled up in front of Nikki's house. Manna opened the door and crossed to Nikki's bed. She put Nikki under the covers, and, for a second, she was reminded of when Aja still lived with her and Duke.


	5. The Worst Hangover Imaginable!

Hey peoples! Cussing in this one! Also, I finally came up with a name for The Voice! I was watching The Ring while I was writing the rough draft for this and I thought, 'Oh my God! The Voice's name should be Samara!" So, I named her after Samara Morgan! If you take Nikki or The Voice, I will teleport weasels into your stomach!

Chapter 5 – A Bad Hangover…

NIKKI VISION!

"Oh shit… my head…" I woke up with the world's worst headache. I could barely remember anything about the night before except killing Zack. I held my head in my hands in pain.

_The hangover is nothing. You have to satisfy it…_

"Satisfy what?" I asked. I didn't know who or what I was talking to, but I knew that this thing I needed to satisfy was important. That's when the woman appeared. Her long black hair fell down to the floor and her lace black dress ended in curls of smoke. Her lips were redder than blood and her eyes shone a deep crimson. "You finally see me… My name is Samara, and I am the voice in your head. You want to know what it is you need to satisfy, ne?" I nodded. "Well, come with me and I will show you…" She began to walk to one of the walls. She placed her hand against it and muttered something. A small chunk of the wall sank into the floor. My jaw had to be picked up off the floor! I followed her down a flight of stairs. The hallway was only lit by a few torches, which Samara had lit. The floor shook for a moment, and I had to lean against the wall to keep myself from tumbling down the stairs. "Here we are," she said, and I looked up to see a huge wall. Stains of what looked like light blood were on the walls, and torture devices and weapons lay around the floor. "Um… where are we?" I asked. I was amazed at this. Whoever lived here was my hero!

"That isn't important right now. What IS important is that you feed this wall…" Samara said.

"A wall? I have to satisfy A WALL?"

"Yes, but this isn't just your average wall…" Samara said. "I will tell you everything…"

Okay! Chapter 6 coming out VERY SOON! Maybe even later today! (BTW, today is 5/26/05! The end of the school year is approaching! WOOT!) See ya later!


	6. Samara Tells All!

Woohoo! Chapter Six is up! Enjoy! The usual disclaimer, but this one maily is a HUGE Johnny the Homicidal Maniac reference! I don't own Johnny, Squee, Nailbunny, Mr. Eff, Psycho Doughboy, Reverend Meat, Devi, Tess, Krik... okay, none of the last four show up, but I think Devi MIGHT be mentioned... Heh, I don't know my own story! Aren't I pathetic? Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter Six - Samara's Story**

"This town was build over the place where a city had been destroyed. How it collapsed is a total mystery, so I won't go into any detail. (Sin: This is what you would call lazy writing! I can't help it, people! It's just me!) There were only a few normal people in the town, but you wouldn't necessarily call them SANE. There was one 'normal' person named Johnny C, or Nny. (Sin: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee:D Johnny Time!) He lived in a neighborhood that used to be just above this farm. In fact, your house was built right over the house of Nny. These underground rooms were where he... er... tortured people. He didn't just kill any random person, though; only when he needed the blood for The Moose. The Moose lives behind this wall--" Samara put her hands on a blood-stained wall. "--and if Nny didn't give it enough blood, it would escape and destroy the world. Like I was saying, he didn't kill random people; he only killed the jackasses who made fun of him to his face, and these came around VERY often. One day he stopped into a cafe and when the guy up front said that queers weren't allowed in here, everyone laughed, except me. He went quiet for a second, then he pulled out a bunch of knives and began to kill everyone in the cafe. I just sat at my table, all alone, watching every asshole in the bar get what they had coming. He came over to me, and I thought he was about to kill me, but I didn't react. He noticed this, and asked me if I had seen the whole thing. I said that I had, and that he did the right thing. He laughed, and when we left the cafe I had his number in my wallet. We dated for about a month, and then I went to his house. (Sin: Anyone who has read the book can see what's coming! ) We were just hanging out when he suddenly stood up and went into one of the other rooms. I followed him in there to find him talking to two demented versions of the Pillsbury doughboy. He turned and looked at me, and he pulled out these long knives, talking about how he had to 'immortilize the moment'. I panicked and ran, but he blocked me. 'Don't you see, Samara? I can't let you go. We'll always be together...' he told me, then he plunged the knives into my stomach and through my neck. They built Mineral Town about fifty years after I died, and so here I am, with the reincarnation of Nny..."

I know it was short, but I'll make up for all the short chapters in this story. Trust me on that! See ya, peoples!


	7. Poor Little Chicken

I'm watching That 70's Show right now! Kelso is so hot... drool Okay, I guess that didn't really

**Chapter 7 - The Threat of the Moose**

NIKKI VISION!

I had been listening to Samara's story for the past fifteen minutes, and I had been hooked to every word. I stared at her as she finished her story.

"So, let me get this straight," I said, "I have to feed a wall blood so that it won't destroy the world?" Samara nodded. "Sweet! I've always wanted to kill everyone in this godforsaken--"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Samara put a pale hand over my mouth and said, "Listen!" I did what she told me, and I heard a faint roaring noise. Then the ground shook violently for a second. I fell face-first to the floor and Samara shouted, "OH FUCK! HURRY! GET UP AND KILL SOMETHING! A RABBIT, A CHICKEN, ANYTHING!" she screamed, and she tossed me a bucket. "PUT THE BLOOD IN THERE!" she shouted, as the roaring grew louder and the ground shook again. I didn't waste any time. I ran to the chicken coop, where my only animal, a small, starved chicken, lay dead in the corner. I had not bothered to have a funeral for it when it died a few nights ago, and flies were beginning to discover the body. I swatted at the few flies that were grouped around the body and took out a pocket knife I kept with me just in case something tried to attack me. I raised it up and took off the chicken's head. Warm blood spattered the ground, and I quickly picked it up by its feet and held it over the bucket. The bucket filled halfway by the time the chicken was completely drained of its blood. I took the bucket and the chicken out to the front and threw the dead chicken into the river by the coop before sprinting off toward the house, being careful not to spill too much blood. When I reached the wall, the roar was louder than a concert, and the shakes nearly knocked me off my feet. "OKAY! POUR THE BLOOD OVER THE WALL!" I nodded and ran along the wall, pouring the blood over the wall as I went. The roaring stopped and the ground stopped shaking.

Samara plopped down on the ground. "Fuck... That was WAY too close..." she muttered, placing her head in her hands and rubbing her eyes. I sat down next to her.

"Samara?"

"What?"

"What's behind the wall? What I mean is... what's the Moose?"

"You don't want to know..."

Sorry, everyone. It was another short one. But trust me, the next one will totally make up for all of the short chapters!


	8. Rick's Turn To Kick the Bucket!

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm drinking a strawberry slushie from Trinity Cyber Cafe and eating a Milky Way Midnight and tomorrow I'm going to Waterworld and my NSYNC CD is blasting and the neighbors are banging on the floor! THE ROOF! THE ROOF! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE:D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Mineral Town peoples except Nikki, so now that I'm admitting that, DON'T SUE ME!

**Chapter 8 - Trauma in Town**

Kai woke up in the Mineral Town Clinic with a horrible headache. "What...? What happened?" he muttered, looking up at the ceiling. Elli came around the corner a second later, looking worried. "Oh, thank the Harvest Goddess! I don't think Popuri would have been able to take it if you had died on her!" Elli said in one breath, helping Kai to sit up and handing him a glass of fruit latte. He took the cup and looked up at Elli. "What happened? Why am I here?" Kai asked, sipping from the glass of latte. "Well, you and Nikki had that drinking contest over at the bar," Elli began, "She outdrank you, but you almost died from having so much alcohol in your system! Popuri called the Doctor on her cell phone, and he arrived just in time with an ambulance. He got you here and put you on life support, but you were stuck in a coma for about 30 hours. Popuri is taking care of the restaurant while you're here. I'm afraid you'll have to stay here for about a week longer, though..." Kai looked out the window and sighed. A phone rang from Elli's desk. "One second..." she said, and she ran off to answer the phone.

Popuri stood behind the counter of the beachside cafe, phone in hand and a worried expression on her face. "Mineral Town Clinic," Elli's voice said from the other side of the phone.

"Elli? It's me," Popuri said, twirling the cord of the phone around her finger.

"Oh, hi, Popuri!" Elli said in a cheerful voice, "I suppose you're calling to check on Kai."

"Yeah," Popuri answered. "Well, I'm happy to say that he's gotten out of his coma!" Elli said happily. "You're shitting me!" Popuri shouted, a wide grin spreading across her face. "No, I'm not! He's awake!" Elli said, and Popuri could almost hear her smiling on the other end. "OHMIGOD! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!" Popuri shouted into the phone, "Ouch! Jeez, I expected you to get excited but watch the yelling!" Elli said in an exasperated voice. "Sorry, but I'm just so excited! I'm gonna go tell my family!" Popuri said, and she hung up immediately, grabbed the keys, locked up the cafe, and sprinted to the Poultry Farm.

Rick sat at the table, reading an R.L. Stine book and sipping a Coke. Lillia stood behind a polished wooden counter, looking out the window Gotz had put in for her. She was surprised to see Popuri running towards down the street towards the farm, smiling widely. A few seconds later, Popuri came bursting through the door, panting from running so much.

"Mom! pant Rick! pant Kai woke up! He's alive!" she shouted.

Rick, who had just begun to take a long drink of Coke, sprayed a mouthful of it onto the table.

"WHAT!" he screeched, staring at Popuri as if she was telling them that she had decided to be a lesbian. "Fuck! Already!" he said, grabbing a napkin and wiping up the Coke.

"Oh shit, don't start on me about how he's a complete baka and that we shouldn't be together, Rick!" Popuri snarled, glaring at her overprotective brother. "Well, he is and you shouldn't!" he snapped, throwing away the wet napkin. "I can't believe you! You just can't admit that you don't want me to be happy!" Popuri shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I want you to be happy, just not with him! Just look what he did two nights ago!" Rick screamed. Popuri glared at him. "I'll get you for trying to come between me and Kai, Rick..." she said, then she turned and ran out the door, sobbing. What the three of them didn't know was that Nikki had listened in on the whole conversation. She stifled a laugh (Sin: One along the lines of MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA and so on...) and scribbled down on a piece of paper "I told you I'd get you back, big brother..." It would be useful later. She stuffed the paper in her pocket, stood up, and ran off toward her farm.

Popuri arrived at Mineral Beach and looked out at the sea. She longed for her brother to let her go, to let her be free. The waves crashed in, bringing with it seaweed... small fish... a dead body... a--WAIT! Rewind that! Popuri stared at the body that had just washed up onto the shore, and screamed. It was Zack. She didn't remember starting to run, but the next thing she knew she was running faster than she ever had to the Mayor's house. She burst through the door and fell on the floor, sobbing.

"Mayor! It's Zack! He's been murdered! Mineral Beach!" she screamed, and she passed out at the mayor's feet. The mayor looked at Harris, then ran as fast as the fat guy could go, the police officer trailing after him.

"Holy Harvest Sprite..." the Mayor said as he looked at Zack's body. It was only distinguishable by the clothes because the head had been ripped off, but he had been stabbed in the stomach severely. Harris felt like retching on the white sand.

"Who could have done this?" the Mayor whispered, going closer to Zack's corpse.

NIKKI VISION!

I stood in front of the mirror in my bathroom and smiled at the dark angel staring back at me. She smiled back. I was wearing three coats of black lipstick and red contact lenses to protect my identity, along with black denim jeans, a tee shirt with the symbol "Z?" on it under a black leather jacket, shit-kicking boots (Sin: Which I am insanely jealous of! She gets Nny's shit kicking boots and I don't! v.v), and a black spiked choker.

_Nice outfit, Nikki! What's the occasion?_

I smiled as Samara appeared next to me in the mirror. "I picked my next victim," I replied.

"Oooh, interesting!" a voice said, and a girl almost identical to Samara appeared in the room.

o.O "Uh, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry, I don't believe you've met me yet, Nikki! My name's Lanette, and I'm Samara's sister," the girl Lanette said, and she reached out and gave me a big hug. Again, o.O

"Sorry," Samara whispered to me, "but Lanny's a little 'special' sometimes." I laughed. "Hey, I heard that!" Lanette said, and we all laughed. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh shit! I gotta go soon!" I panicked, and I ran down the stairs in the back room to the Nny's torture rooms. "Okay, a scythe, a ginormic katana, or some hooks..." I pondered for a second, then grabbed the hooks off the wall. "Weeeeeeeee! Time to kill!" I squealed like a little girl about to go to Waterworld, and carrying the hooks, I ran out the door.

Rick walked past the lake where the Kappa lived and stopped at Mother's Hill. He sat down on the damp grass and stared up at the stars. He heard someone approaching, and turned to see someone standing in the shadows, but it was too dark to tell who it was.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" the person said, and he could tell it was a girl.

"Yeah, they are..." Rick said, looking back up at the sky. He heard footsteps, and he knew that the girl was coming towards him.

"Sometimes I wish I could go over them... Just go somewhere, anywhere, where you don't have to worry anymore..."

"Yeah..."

The girl was right behind him now. "Well..."

"Well what?

Then he felt the worst pain he had ever experienced in his back. He tried to scream, but a hand clamped over his mouth. "Don't scream... Soon you'll be over the stars..." the girl said, and she pulled the hooks down his back, causing his back to split open, revealing lots of bone and... well, you get the idea. She pulled the hooks out and turned Rick around so he could face her. She smiled at him as she brought the hooks down into his chest and did the same thing she had done to his back. He coughed up blood and leaned back, dead. She smirked psychotically and pulled the note out of her pocket, leaving it next to the bleeding Rick.

_I told you I'd get you back, big brother... _


	9. Some NotSoKickAss Kareoke!

_Pay attention to the cracked streets and the broken homes... Some call it slums, some call it..._ What? My Welcome to Paradise lyrics are being posted live on the Internet? ... And now it's worse because I'm typing every word you're saying? ... You mean I didn't win American Idol? ... Oh, forget you, Samara! ... Leave me alone Lanette! ... Why are they staring at me! o.o

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Mineral Town peoples except Nikki, Samara, and Lanette!

**Chapter 9 - Kareoke Night**

NIKKI VISION!

"I'm gonna go to the bar, guys!" I shouted over the Evanescence CD blasting from my room. Lanette had found my CD collection and had gone crazy with the volume on the stereo. Samara stuck her head out the door, her dark hair falling into her eyes. "You're leaving me to babysit!" she screamed over Amy Lee and Lanette singing Haunted at the top of their lungs. "Basically!" I laughed, "By the way, do I have any blood on my pants? Rick's death was a teensy bit messy..."

"What'd you do?"

"Cut open his back and chest."

"Oooooh, creative! Well, yeah, you do."

"Fuck! These were my favorite pants!"

"Then why'd you wear them?"

I shrugged. "Oh well, I'll go change..." I went into my walk-in closet and threw the blood-stained pants into the corner. I put on a torn black Super Skirt from Old Navy (Sin: I want one!) and went out.

When I got to the bar, I heard a ton of people cheering. I pushed open the door and saw that the bar had been redone. There was a stage, and a guy I had never seen in town before was bowing as the crowd applauded and cheered. I looked around and saw that not only had the whole town gathered (besides Rick), but many unfamiliar people were sitting at the tables, ordering drinks from Doug, talking amongst themselves, and cheering for the performers.

The Mayor, who was obviously the host of the whole thing, went up to the microphone. "That was great! Thank you, Steven from Ashton City! Our next performance will be from Cliff and Grey of Mineral Town! Remember, you can sign up to perform by Doug!"

Cliff climbed up on the stage, and Grey whispered something in the DJ's ear before joining Cliff on the stage. The music began playing, and I recognized it immediately.

Thank God it's Friday night and I  
just-just-just-just-juuuuuuust got paid  
(money, money, money, money...)  
yeah, ohh...

Just got paid, Friday night  
Party hoppin', feelin right  
Booties shakin', all around  
Pump that jam, while I'm gettin' down

Cliff:  
Check the mirror, lookin' fly  
Round up the posse, jump in my ride  
Radio rockin', hottest jam  
Feel the rhythm, pump up the sound  
Feelin' so good  
Don't you know, I'm just groovin' to the beat  
Groovin', yeah, groovin', oh, oh, oh, ohhhh

Just got paid, Friday night  
Party hoppin', feelin right  
Booties shakin', all around  
Pump that jam, while I'm gettin' down

Cliff (rapping):  
Yo some people say my solo is impossible  
But when I get up on the mic, yo, I'm unstoppable  
And it's probable when ya hear our voices laid down  
You'll be boppin' your head to this ill tight sound

Grey (rapping):  
Now I know you thought you had me played (played)  
check is in the mail I got it made (made)  
And if you'll notice my smile is like Kool-Aid  
Cuz I just (just) got (got) paid (paid) uh

Grey:  
On the floor, rockin' to the beat (rockin' to the beat)  
All ways, sure looks sweet (sweet thing)  
Fine young lady, standin' by (you look fine tonite)  
Come on baby, sweet eye delight...  
I love the way that you move  
Said, you look so sweet  
When you're movin' to the beat  
I'm tired all these boring parties, baby  
Why don't we get on down, let's get on down

Just got paid, Friday night  
Party hoppin', feelin right  
Booties shakin', all around  
Pump that jam, while I'm gettin' down

Just got paid, Friday night  
Party hoppin', feelin right (tell me where the party is)  
Booties shakin', all around  
Pump that jam, while I'm gettin' down

Cliff (spoken): Eh, I'm broke...

Everyone cheered as Cliff and Grey took a bow and walked off the stage. Grey even threw his Uma hat into the crowd, and a group of girls screamed and pushed to try and catch it. I laughed at their love of the blacksmith as the Mayor climbed the stairs again and introduced Karen and Anne to the stage. Guys cheered as Karen went up onto the stage, her light brown hair swaying as she walked and her green eyes sparkling in the light of the spotlight. She waved at the crowd as hers and Anne's song came on, which was Scandolous by Mis-Teeq.

So, so, so scandalous  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal  
One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
Rough neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cos we ain't even close yet

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet  
Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
Show me what you got 'cos we ain't even close yet

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me

You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby

Scandalous (baby)  
So scandalous (baby)  
Scandalous (baby)  
So, so, so scandalous

A little conversation goes a long, long way  
Show a little patience  
That you are here to stay  
So show me that you're game oh

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby

You're dangerous  
Just get it up  
The way you move so scandalous  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand just ain't enough  
I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby

You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)  
You know you wanna sing with us (baby)  
That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby)

I applauded from the line for performing as Karen and Ann ran down the stage into the crowd, while I reached the paper for performing. I signed my name, then thought of what song to sing. I chose Welcome to Paradise by Green Day. (Sin: My favorite! (cranks up Green Day CD) Woohoo!) A few songs later, the Mayor got back on the stage.

"Another great performance from Ashton City! We now have Nikki Correa performing Welcome to Paradise by Green Day."

I stepped up onto the stage and heard the familiar music, and I began the song.

Dear mother,  
Can you hear me whining?  
It's been three whole weeks  
Since that I have left your home  
This sudden fear has left me trembling  
Cause now it seems that I am out here on my own  
And I'm feeling so alone

Pay attention to the cracked streets  
And the broken homes  
Some call it the slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
a wasteland I like to call  
my home  
Welcome To Paradise

A gunshot rings out at the station  
Another urchin snaps and left dead on his own  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here  
For some strange reason it's now  
Feeling like my home  
And I'm never gonna go

Pay attention to the cracked streets  
And the broken homes  
Some call it slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
a wasteland I like to call  
my home  
Welcome To Paradise

Dear mother,  
Can you hear me laughing  
It's been six whole months since  
Since that I have left your home  
It makes me wonder why I'm still here  
For some strange reason it's now  
Feeling like my home  
And I'm never gonna go

Pay attention to the cracked streets  
And the broken homes  
Some call it the slums  
Some call it nice  
I want to take you through  
a wasteland I like to call  
my home  
Welcome To Paradise

The crowd erupted in cheering as I stepped off the stage, grinning. Tonight had been fun!

The Mayor stepped up onto the stage one final time and announced the date of the next kareoke night, which would be next year. I was still smiling when I went to bed that night, once Lanette had stopped playing my Pray For the Soul of Betty CD(1) and gone away.

Ultra-Special Blah-Blah (Sin: I got this from Fruits Basket, so whoever wrote it, please don't sue me! x.x)

(1) Pray For the Soul of Betty is Constantine's band. You know, the really hot Constantine from American Idol.

(2) The soundtrack to this episode of WTSOYF is in this order: Haunted by Evanescence, Just Got Paid by NSYNC, Scandalous by Mis-Teeq, Welcome to Paradise by Green Day. These are just SOME of the many songs I love!


	10. Blame

Chapter 10

Blame

!Disclaimer!

I don't own Cartman OR Happy Bunny!

I DO NOT OWN COCA COLA!

The flying piggy shoes are from Vans!

GIR belongs to Jhonen Vasquez, and the earring are at Hot Topic! ...Or, they WERE... Haven't seen them in awhile...

Trapt kicks ass!

I don't own Homer Simpson!

Elli woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through her bedroom door. She unzipped the sleeping bag she had spent hours trying to sleep in and stepped into her Cartman slippers (What the hell's a story without Cartman slippers! ) and trudged to her closet door. She looked back at her bed, where Stu had been temporarily moved for his flu, because Ellen said it would "be more comfortable" for him, even though they had twin beds! Getting Stu to sleep the night before had been the most greusome experience in her life, worse than all the births, measles, and smallpox she'd encountered in her housecalls. Stu had been especially sick because Basil had come over with some crappy herbal medicines, and force-fed the kid every last stem of mint and rosemary. But instead of helping him, it had made him nauscious (sp?), and he had barfed all over Elli, and as if she didn't get enough restless nights with all the murders going on, he had coughed, choked, sneezed, puked, and woken shaky and sweaty from night terrors, ALL NIGHT LONG! Elli rubbed a sleepy eye and tried to make herself think it was just one of the most unpleasant dreams she'd ever had in her life, but she knew that it wasn't true, that she was still stuck taking care of her little midget of a brother. She opened the walk-in closet, slipped inside, and closed the door softly.

Her closet was a girl's paradise, unless you were like her ex-friend, Nikki, who had grown so distant from their friendship that, when Elli had stopped by to make sure she was okay, she had yelled, "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKIN CHARITY!" and slammed the door in her face. Elli had never spoken to her again after that, but the drinking and smoking were going to ruin her mind. (She'd just seen Nikki smoking behind the bar the night before, and everyone in town had witnessed how much beer she can get into her system before she collapses. She could outdrink Homer Simpson, for God's sake!) She shuddered to think of what Nikki would look like in a year if she totally lost her mind and took up drugs, She pushed all thoughts of Nikki out of her mind and looked through her shirts for the right one to wear that day. Wednesdays were the best day of her life now, since her boyfriend Doctor was taking her to Mother's Hill every week to gather herbs for medicine, and she wanted to look perfect for him. She chose a tight purple midriff with Happy Bunny with his mouth wide open and jumping, saying "Hooray for guys with money!", purple jeans with embroidered smoke poofs going from the knee down, black shoes with clouds and flying pigs printed across, five rainbow-colored rubber bracelets to each wrist, and dangly GIR earrings. She stared into the mirror and smiled. Today was going to go well, she could feel it! Or... were those nerves? Was something bad going to happen? She shrugged and rushed out of the closet, flicking the light off as she slammed the door behind her.

"WAKE UP, DOOFUS! WE GOTS PANCAKES!" She looked down at her little brother and saw that he was still sleeping.

"Ah well, I tried..." she sighed. She opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, where she was surprised to see her grandmother, Ellen, sitting next to Doctor.

"Doctor! How good to see--" Then she noticed his eyes: they were wide in terror, rolling all around, and glazed over.

"What the hell happened to him?" she muttered, tears coming up as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his limp body.

"Nikki stopped by carrying him," Ellen said solemnly, shaking her head. "She said that she found him up by Mother's Hill, along with something... er, distrubing..."

"What? What was it?" she said frantically, gently slapping Doctor's face.

"It... it was a body..." Ellen sighed. "And Karen won't be too happy about who it is..."

"Not Jeff!"

"Oh, heavens no! It's Rick, her husband. He was found with his intestines in a bush, his head and brain in the lake, his bones in the river, and--" She stopped as Elli retched onto the floor, her face white with shock.

"You have to be making this up, Gram!" she said as she surfaced, wiping blood off the corner of her mouth.

"I'm afraid I'm not, honey..." Ellen stopped as her granddaughter stared her down. "Well, okay, maybe I'm exxagerating. His body is still connected, but he's been decapitated, so it'll still be pretty greusome when you go up there."

In the split second that Ellen stopped to catch her breath to give more details, Elli had rushed out the door, slamming it behind her.

Five Minutes Later...

"Police? Yes, I'd like to report a body I found up on Mother's Hill. Name, Rick, age 16, lives at the Poultry Farm. Yes, there's evidence of the killer. Yeah, there's a note that says, 'I told you I'd get you back, big brother...' on it. Yes, he does have a little sister. Name, Popuri. Yes, you can tell her mother. Thank you..."

Elli hung up her cell phone and stared back at Rick's decapitated body. She couldn't believe Popuri would do something like this! She shook her head and slowly walked away, her brain dizzy with shock.

At the Poultry Farm...

Popuri sat on her bed, her stereo cranked up to the max, with her favorite rock station playing. Her diary was open in front of her, and she was writing with a pink gel pen that matched her hair. Her mom was banging at the living room ceiling with a broom handle below, so she turned it up even louder, as the DJ annouced the contest to win tickets to Tokyo Disneyland to see Trapt live, and even ride Space Mountain with the band! She longed to win the tickets for that, so she and Kai could go, once he was out of the Clinic. In honor of the concert, the station played her favorite song, Stand Up, which happened to be by Trapt. She grinned and started lipsyncing the song in the mirrored door to her closet, using her purple and black hairbrush as a microphone.

Downstairs...

"POPURI! TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Lillia shouted at the top of her voice to her daughter, slamming the broom into the ceiling harder than before. Barley had just stopped over to complain, saying that May was trying to take a nap with Hannah. Lillia sighed and rubbed her temples, hoping to calm the throbbing migraine in her head, although with Popuri's noise playing, she probably wouldn't be in a quiet place for miles! She banged the ceiling one more time with surprising force before giving up. The phone rang a second later, yet Popuri still kept the music up, even though they both had the same phone line.

"POPURI! COULD YOU TURN IT DOWN! THE PHONE'S RINGING!"

Finally, there was silence.

"THANKS!"

She could feel her daughter flipping her off through cement and dry wall. She sighed again and picked up the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hello, is this Popuri's mother:

"Yes."

"I'm with the Small Town Police, and I heard that your daughter is a prime suspect in the murder of Rick--"

"WHAT!"

"A teen named Rick was recovered today at Mother's Hill. He was decapitated, and whoever killed him left a note. Quite clever; they must have been wearing gloves, because we can't find any traces of DNA on it. But it's written in pink gel pen: it says, 'I told you I'd get you back, big brother...' on it. Does this mean anything to you? ... Hello? Ma'am, are you still there?"

She was, but not in spirit: inside her mind, something had snapped clean in half, and a little voice was saying, "Your daughter killed him... She killed him! YOU HAVE TO KILL HER!" She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall along with the phone. It landed with a crash on the floor and shattered. She hurried to the counter and drew from a slim drawer a silver pistol that she kept in case of a stick-up or a burglar. There were miniature waterfalls pouring from her eyes as she spun the chamber: there were two bullets in it: enough for a homicide/suicide. She smiled to herself and silently climbed the stairs, feeling like a character in one of the shooting games her husband had played before he ran off to the desert for that stupid flower... She kicked down the door to Popuri's room and saw her, lying on her bed, with her headphones plugged into the stereo, head nodding to the beat of the music. Lillia ripped the headphones off her daughter and aimed the gun in her face.

"Mom, what are you doing with our emergency gun!" she screamed, standing up suddenly and throwing her arms in the air in her defense.

"Taking revenge for your brother!"

"What are you talking about!"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Mom, you can't do this!" she shouted, starting to shrink back onto her bed in fear.

"I CAN AND I WILL!"

BANG!

TBC...


	11. A Mother And Wife's Despair, Part One

Chapter 11

A Mother and Wife In Despair, Part One

Disclaimer!

I don't own Care Bears!

I don't own Hello Kitty!

Karen sat up in her bed as abruptly as though her bed had caught fire. She swore she had heard a gunshot coming from Popuri's room. Hoping that she wasn't too late, she threw on a Hello Kitty robe over her pink Care Bears pajamas and rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and into her sister-in-law's room. She screamed when she saw what was inside.

Lillia stood over her daughter's body, gun in hand, her face flushed with rage and covered in sweat. Popuri lay below her on the pink rug, a puddle of blood slowly forming from the shot wound in her chest. Her eyes were wide in horror, and she was cold as death itself.

"How could you?" Karen gasped.

"She killed him..."

"Killed? Killed who!"

"SHE KILLED RICK!"

Lillia's sudden outburst shocked Karen, as did her words. Lillia wasn't the kind of person who would make a joke like that.

"Lillia, don't say that kind of thing! Rick is still here, he's probably in his room!"

"He hasn't been here for two days! The police found his body and a note that indicated none other than Popuri could have done it! I HAD TO STAND UP FOR MY BOY!"

Karen stood rooted to the spot, speechless. She looked into her in-law's eyes, and knew that she wasn't joking.

"You... you're serious?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING JOKING!" Lillia screamed. "HERE, HERE'S YOUR PROOF!"

"DON'T!" Karen shrieked, as, in one quick movement, Lillia's hand flew up to her head, aimed the gun, and pulled the trigger, sending the final bullet through her skull. Her eyes grew as wide as they could go, and she slumped onto the ground on top of her daughter, and it almost looked like a hug.


	12. A Mother And Wife's Despair, Part Two

Chapter 12

A Mother and Wife's Despair, Part 2

"So far, Mineral Town had been torn in two by a terrible killer that has, so far, taken 2 lives. No one has any clues as to who the killer is, other than eighteen-year-old Popuri, who used to live in the local Poultry Farm before her mother killed her in a violent rage. Popuri was accused of killed her brother, whose name we will not mention for the family's privacy, and because of this, her mother caused both a homicide and a suicide, killing herself shortly after her daughter. This little community is praying for their safety, and that the killer will eventually be caught..."

Jeff switched off the small TV on the counter and sighed. The reporter, who had been in Rose Square in the middle of the storm raging outside, had basically told the public all the information that the Mayor had given the town a few days ago on the recent homicides.

_Karen won't take well to her husband's death..._ he thought, as his wife Sasha passed by with a basket of fresh bread for the display.

"Any more news on the killer?" she asked, packing the loaves into stacks on the table.

"Nothing more than we know already," he replied, crossing to her and picking off a piece of sourdough.

"Damn..." she said sadly, wiping her hand on her dress and, out of nowhere, squeezing her husband into a hug, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Why did..." she stuttered, "Why did they h-have to t-take Rick! Now K-karen is going t-to be s-so s-sad!"

As she said this, the front door burst open, and in walked their daughter, drenched to the bone, still in her pajamas. She was so wet, you couldn't even tell that she was crying.

"Honey, are you okay?" Jeff said, releasing his wife and running to his daughter.

Karen didn't respond. Her lips twitched a bit, but no sound came out.

"Karen, baby, is something wrong?"

"I saw..." she whispered.

"Saw what?"

"Saw Lillia murder Popuri..."

Her parents gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Jeff said disapprovingly. Then he saw it.

"Karen, why do you have a GUN!" he shouted, reaching for it, but Karen pulled her arm back in time, so that Jeff fell to the floor on his face. She loaded it and pointed it at her dad's back. Her eyes gleamed with tears, as her mother dropped to her knees with her hands raised high, as though she were a fugitive on Cops.

"Goodbye, Daddy!"

BANG!

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BANG!

BANG!

Whumph...

_Mommy... I'm... sorry..._

END


End file.
